The following invention relates to a brushless electromechanical machine for converting electrical energy into mechanical motion and vice-versa. More specifically, the invention relates to an electric motor/generator having self-starting capabilities, high torque and increased efficiency.
Electric motors employing brushes are characterized by low efficiency and require elaborate starter mechanisms. Recently, a type of brushless motor has been developed which employs an electromagnet having a stator comprised of a plurality of toroidal pole pieces. The pole pieces each have a narrow gap to permit the passage of a disk shaped rotor. The rotor includes a plurality of permanent magnet members spaced about the periphery of the disk. As the permanent magnet members pass through the gap in the stator poles, the magnetic circuit is completed. With appropriate switching circuitry, this combination can be made to function as a brushless electric motor. An example of such construction is shown in the Porter U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,307.
In the Porter motor, the permanent magnets on the rotor are widely spaced apart. The rotor is a disk having permanent magnet members situated about its periphery and spaced 36xc2x0 apart. The driving circuitry is triggered by combinations of light emitting diodes and photosensitive transistors arranged on opposite sides of the rotor disk. Apertures in the rotor disk permit light from and LED to fall on a photosensitive transistor at appropriate points in the rotation of the rotor disk. This causes the driving current to cause current to flow in the coil.
A problem with the motor of the ""307 patent is that the permanent magnets are spaced too far apart about the periphery of the rotor disk for the machine to operate efficiently. This wide spacing of permanent magnet members would require a large mass rotor operating as a flywheel with enough energy stored in the rotor to provide considerable rotational momentum. A large mass rotor, however, would be impossible to start without some type of auxiliary starter mechanism. Additionally, this motor cannot easily reverse its direction.
The present invention provides a construction for an electromotive machine which can be either an electric motor or a generator. The electromotive machine includes a stator element and a rotor element where the stator element includes at least one set of four toroidally shaped electromagnetic members where the electromagnetic members are arranged spaced apart along an arc to define a stator arc length. Each of the electromagnetic members includes a slot and a rotor element comprising a disk adapted to pass through the aligned slots of the electromagnetic members. The rotor contains a plurality of permanent magnet members spaced side-by-side about a periphery of the disk and arranged so as to have alternating north/south polarities. The permanent magnet members are sized and spaced such that within the stator arc length, the ratio of stator members to permanent magnet members is about 4 to 6.
Although the electromotive machine of the invention will work with one set of four toroidal electromagnets, a second set may be positioned symmetrically along a circular arc defined by the first set. Additional sets of four toroidal electromagnetic members may be used if desired.
The machine includes at least one motor drive electronics module for energizing the toroidal electromagnetic members with current according to a predetermined sequence. The sequence is triggered by Hall effect sensors placed adjacent the electromagnetic members along the arc. The Hall effect sensors sense changes in the magnetic field and provides trigger signals to the electronics module so that the electronics module can energize the electromagnetic members in a predetermined sequence. Since the ratio of electromagnet stator members to permanent magnets on the outer periphery of the disk is about 4 to 6, the toroidal electromagnets are operated in push-pull fashion in which switching occurs when a pair of magnets passes the centerline of an electromagnetic member.
The machine may also be operated in reverse as a generator using the rotor as a mechanical input device. In this configuration current induced in the coils by the turning of the rotor charges a battery. In an automobile, for example, the machine may operate first as a starter motor and then switch over to an alternator.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.